


80% Of Your School Life Is Now Known

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sits down and tells Blaine why he joined New Directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	80% Of Your School Life Is Now Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. It's probably not as good as a lot of fanfiction I've read on here but I think I did pretty okay. So this is set after Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine. I know you're probably going to be mad at the ending for reasons, but my future work will definitely have way better endings. Hope you enjoy it!

Kurt hummed softly as he walked down the hall of Dalton. He had now been at Dalton for a couple of months now and he was finally able to locate his classrooms by memory alone.  
As he rounded a corner, he spotted Blaine chatting with a couple of Warblers. Kurt was undeniably in love with Blaine and he had just recently admitted his feelings after the whole Jermiah debacle.  
Blaine had told him that he was obviously bad at romance and didn’t want to mess their friendship up.m So, Kurt accepted the fact that Blaine basically told him very gently that he didn’t return those feelings.  
He was used to rejection. But it was the fact that Blaine was actually gay and still didn’t see him  
that way that really got him down. Blaine was amazing in almost every way. Of course someone like him wouldn’t like Kurt. Kurt was……..well…..Kurt. He wasn’t exactly the most good looking gay male at the school. In fact, he was more adorable than handsome. His physical state made people want to baby him and treat him like he was a fragile little creature.   
He sighed quietly. He knew deep down that he was gonna find someone someday who would love him he wanted to be loved. It didn’t have to be in high school, but it would be nice to go to prom with a boyfriend.   
He noticed Blaine glance at him and saw him say what looked like a goodbye and ran over to him.   
“Hi Kurt. Me and the Warblers were discussing songs for Regionals. I still can’t believe we got a tie.” Kurt grinned, “New Directions were extremely great. So that means they thought we were equally extremely great. I take it as a compliment.”   
Kurt began to walk towards an empty lounge room and sat down on the couch. Blaine followed him in and sat next to him. “I just didn’t know they were allowed to do that. But I guess I’ll take it as a compliment.” Kurt nodded and took a journal out of his bag and flipped to the page with his class schedule in it and examined it. He noticed Blaine staring at him in the corner of his left eye and wondered why until Blaine spoke.   
“Can you tell me about you becoming an original member of New Directions.”  
Kurt looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected Blaine to be curious about something like that. He figured that he might as well tell him as Blaine had explained his reason for joining the Warblers. It was just that it had some bad feelings involved. He sighed and turned to Blaine.   
“I guess I’ll start with saying that I joined Glee club because my dad was forcing me to join a club or he was going to take my sewing machine away.” Blaine chuckled as he knew Kurt’s sewing machine was very important.   
Blaine then asked, “Why was he forcing you?” He saw Kurt’s smile slowly descend into a small frown. Kurt proceeded with, “Well, it was when school for me was 100% living hell. I didn’t have any friends because every time I had a conversation it always ended with a slushy in my face, being called a vulgar name, or being thrown into a dumpster. So I was sorta depressed around that time.” Kurt paused and looked down at his shoes. It was starting to feel very awkward talking about his past depression with someone. He didn’t even talk about it with his dad. His dad only found out because Ms. Pillsbury told him.   
Blaine nudged him gently, “If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.” Kurt smiled at him warmly. He could tell Blaine genuinely cared about him and it was one of the reasons Kurt loved him so much.  
“It’s okay. Your my best friend after all. I know I can tell you pretty much anything.” Blaine smiled at him. “Anyway, I’m going to be honest. I did definitely……..think about killing myself.” Blaine somehow knew those words were coming but it still made him feel hurt. He knew Kurt wasn’t having thoughts like that anymore, and that fact was the only thing keeping him from crying.   
“So I was passing by my counselors office and she has a pamphlet about the pros and cons of doing it, and I was curious so I picked it up to read. Then she started talking to me and I tried to secretly put it back but put it into the wrong pile so after I left, I guess she must of figured it out and told my dad. And so he set me off on an adventure to join a club….” Kurt continued to explain him meeting Rachel and actually finding her nice before they were both admitted into Glee.   
After finishing Blaine got up because it was almost time for 5th period.  
“I’m glad you told me Kurt. Now I know 80% of your school life before Dalton. And I’m glad you think of me as your best friend. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kurt disappointingly looked down at Blaine’s last remark. Blaine noticed this and realized his insensitivity. He had totally forgotten about Kurt’s feelings for him.  
Kurt just looked at him again and smiled the most genuine smile.   
“Me too.”


End file.
